


I do not salute

by sihaiya



Series: Maybe [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Multi, eruri established relationship, light acwnr spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaiya/pseuds/sihaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of a series of standalone oneshots. All set in canonverse. All leading to eruriren. Maybe.</p><p>Levi always wondered how the mess hall would look to an outside observer, especially in moments like this one, the nights just preceding an expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do not salute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SnK, all characters and references are property of Hajime Isayama.

Levi always wondered how the mess hall would look to an outside observer, especially in moments like this one, the nights just preceding an expedition. He couldn't for the love of fuck remember what he thought his first time, probably because he was too focused on getting his shady job done and taking revenge on Erwin rather than on the rest, but now to him is all painfully clear.

Entering the room a trained eye can immediately distinguish between veterans and recruits, even if they are all mixed together, chatting and laughing now and then. The firsts got an aura of calm resolution tinged with a bit of resignation and their cheerfulness towards the rich dinner offered by the Commander is only partially genuine, 'cause they all know that the hidden meaning crawling underneath the courses and the rigorous absence of alcohol is that this may be their last decent meal. Ever. The others usually switch between the terrified brats seeming about to piss in their pants, wondering why haven't they signed up for the Garrison when it was the time, and the hyped subjects who really don't realize what the fuck is going to happen them until it hits their teeth, hard, giving them the feel of being some lucky shits even just for being back alive inside the Walls.

What Levi is not expecting is to find Eren being part of the first group rather than the latter. Sure, the boy doesn't seem anyhow near to be terrified in the classic sense of the term, rather he's actually laughing at something his friends said, but for one that only a month before swore to kill all the titans while being kept captive and chained into a cell he looks quite constipated.

When he passes near his seat he brushes lightly Erwin's shoulder to catch his attention before sitting beside him at the officer's table. They cannot talk freely right now, so the one that they exchange is a brief and silent conversation made of eyes hints and small twitches of their features, with Levi pointing at Eren with an eyebrows slightly raised in an unspoken question of concern and Erwin shrugging in his apparent ignorance about the topic and then subtly cocking his head towards the boy, clearly suggesting to the other to take the matter in his hands.

Levi sighs slowly, but he perfectly knows that Erwin cannot go talk to Eren right now and risk of betraying that maybe there's something wrong with their titan shifter on the night before the expedition, 'cause the last thing they need is a collapse of the general morale, so he simply waits until the dinner is almost over and then slides his foot against Erwin's in a rapid caress under the table before taking his leave.

By now they're used to perform this kind of secretive conversations, not wanting to publicize more than necessary their not so professional relationship, and so he's sure that tonight Erwin will wait for him in his quarters both to be updated about Eren's condition and to spend together what could be their last night. Levi knows he's not the only one worried for the boy, as well as he knows that both of them are concerned about him not only because he's humanity's last hope: it's a strange situation the one they're in, both longing for something they probably could have but that they surely shouldn't, both agreeing about waiting to see how things will develop, both stuck and consumed by the crave for a certain someone who if only knew it he could probably have both of them around his finger.

This is what is crowding his mind while he's escorting the boy towards the basement and this is what he needs to put aside if he wants this thing done. Maybe he's not the best with words and maybe Erwin is the most suitable to deal with the boy, with all his understanding smiles and clever assumptions, but he cares too and so in the end he forces himself to speak.

"What's wrong with you? You seem on the verge of shitting yourself."

Eren, who spent the entire walks fidgeting more than usual, seems taken aback by his words but is a matter of moments before he straightens himself to reply. He could really be a bit worried about the next day, but sure he has guts, 'cause his admission is honest and in way, despite its contents, confident.

"Maybe I'm a bit anxious about the expedition, sir."

Levi nods at that. The weight he has on his shoulder is heavy and so he can understand him, even if he's not showing it with actual concern on his features and even if he hasn't some reassuring goodnight shit to share with him. "Just do your best. It will be enough, 'cause there's nothing else you can do."

Eren grimaces a bit at his words and then shakes his head, slowly. "But what if things go wrong?"

"You suck it up and keep doing your best." He's wrong if he's thinking about Levi as some nanny who's going to tuck his blankets and tell him there's no monsters under the bed, 'cause life taught him monsters are everywhere and things tend to go wrong, so it's better knowing it in advance rather than sugarcoat it.

"But what if--"

"Listen kid, if you need someone to expose you plan B, C and maybe D to make a failed mission seem a success you're talking to the wrong person. I'm not the one who plans, I normally react, but don't worry, Erwin's got you."

Levi's annoyance this time is more than a hint in his words and he's sure the boy caught it, but instead he surprises him with a pensive expression and a direct and maybe a bit too personal question.

"You trust him a lot."

Levi doesn't know if it's the fact that Eren's is not so much a question than rather a statement, a painfully true one, or if it's the fact that the hall is dimly lit and this creates an unexpected intimacy that prompts him to open up himself a little bit, the only thing that he knows is that he wants Eren to understand a little more about him and who cares if this maybe breaks a little the agreement between him and Erwin of leaving things flow by themselves.

"Look, I do not salute. Ever. But if I had to do it and give my heart to someone certainly it would not be to humanity. And by the way we both have great faith in you, if you hadn't still noticed." He almost mutters, especially the last sentence.

Levi is never been someone relying on words and so he doesn't know if he had said the right things or if he had simply confused the boy, but for sure he's always been a straightforward person and he's almost sure that in his attempt at least this could be appreciated by Eren. Eren that right now seems definitely staggered and at loss for words, gaping at him as if he's grown a second head. It's a matter of moments before he recomposes himself and somehow what Levi said seems to have worked, 'cause it's clear in the change of his features that he has regained his temper, his eyes sparkling with renewed determination.

To Levi it's quite the sight and reminds him of the first time he had seen the other and thought that no wall could ever contain him. What he realizes only now, however, is his real danger, namely that no wall could probably even leave him out, no matter how strong one have build them over the years to shelter himself.

It's Eren's voice, tinged with embarrassment for the prolonged silence, that rescues him from his own thoughts in an attempt of changing the subject to something more light.

"Tonight you're really talkative, sir."

Levi snorts at it, barely managing to avoid a smirk. "I always am, but usually no one bothers to listen, or even to ask."

Eren giggle amused at his words and hints to enter his cell, but something must have possessed Levi tonight, 'cause the man stops him. Maybe without realizing it he's feeling anxious about the expedition too, maybe it's a moment of selfishness and nosiness, or maybe the thought of Erwin waiting for him it's what prompts him, anyway what matters is that he's speaking before even thinking about it.

"If you need to relieve your anxiety and got a fuck buddy or whatever there's no need for me to lock you in tonight, it's obvious by now that you're not going to accidentally shift."

He can clearly see Eren's ears becoming red while the boy is gaping at him, again. He never thought to use such a term, but it's kind of cute.

"Thanks no, sir. I got no one." He finally replies, and once again Levi is impressed by his reactions. Of course the boy is embarrassed, he wears all his emotions clearly on display, but he's taking it without sputtering like a teenage virgin and this is something endearing.

"Goodnight then." He simply replies before locking him in and turning towards his quarters.

It took all of his will to remember what he once said to Erwin about this mess and it's again that word that sound through the empty hallways, involuntarily escaping from his lips.

"Maybe..."

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was going to make of Maybe a series, so here you are! ^^  
> The series is not complete, I got something else on my mind for this so give me time but you'll have more ;)


End file.
